1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to computer games, especially computer games with procedures of aligning objects in a field and to applications of that procedure. That procedure comprises a series of sub-procedures each consisting of (randomly) creating and positioning a new object within the field and moving the new object within the field. In many fields of technology it is interesting to use procedures of aligning objects which work as efficiently as possible. The dimension and the size of these objects may vary. The invention is applicable to two-dimensional objects as well as three-dimensional objects. The size of the objects may vary between an area of a few square millimeters (mm2) and bodies having a volume of a few cubic millimeters (mm3) or several cubic meters (m3).
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer games, which allow manipulations of objects, are widespread. It is known that an efficient packaging of objects may be obtained by placing them as densely as possible. This means that different objects are in contact with each other. The methods of positioning and removing objects vary widely depending on the scale of objects, the size of the two- or three-dimensional field and on mechanisms suitable for positioning and removing objects.
The invention relates to positioning and storing or removing objects in a computer game as efficiently as possible.
An aspect of the invention involves a computer game with a procedure of aligning objects in a field. The procedure includes a series of sub-procedures. A new object is created, positioned, and moved within the field. The moving of the object occurs without directional constraint regardless of whether the object is overlapping with one or more other objects. The procedure detects whether the object is overlapping with one or more other objects, and whether at least one column or at least one row within the field is filled with one or more parts of the objects. Objects or parts of the objects within a filled column and/or filled row are removed from the field if no object is overlapping with any other object and at least one complete row or column is filled with said objects or parts of said objects.
Another aspect of the invention involves a method of providing a player with an interactive computer game having a procedure of aligning objects in a field. A new object is created, positioned, and moved within the field. The moving of the object occurs without directional constraint and regardless of whether the object is overlapping with one or more other objects. The procedure detects whether the object is overlapping with one or more other objects, and whether at least one column or at least one row within the field is completely filled with one or more parts of said objects. The procedure removes the objects or parts of the object within a filled column and/or filled row from the field if no object is overlapping with any other object and at least one complete row or column is filled with the objects or parts of said objects.
A further aspect of the invention involves a computer game for use in at least one of the following: identifying persons, training intelligence of a person and determining if a player is a minor. The game includes a procedure of aligning objects in a field and the procedure has a series of sub-procedures. A new object is created, positioned, and moved within the field. The moving of the object occurs without directional constraint and regardless if the object is overlapping with one or more other objects. The procedure detects whether the object is overlapping with one or more other objects, and whether at least one column or at least one row within the field is completely filled with the objects or one or more parts of the objects. The procedure removes the objects or parts of the objects within a filled column and/or filled row from the field if no object is overlapping with any other object and at least one complete row or column is filled with the objects or parts of said objects.
Another aspect of the invention involves a computer system having a memory, at least one input device and at least one visual output device. At least one data processor is configured for data communication with the input device, the visual output device and the memory. A program executed by the data processor, receives commands via the input device and displays graphical information on the visual output device. The program places objects in a field based on the commands, and selectively removes objects or portions of objects from the field if no object is overlapping with any other object and when a row or a column of the field is filled with the objects or part of the objects. The displayed graphical information includes the field and the objects.
The dimension or the size of the objects is not limited in any way. The nature of the object is also not limited in any way. The invention is applicable to physical objects and to virtual objects.
An embodiment of the invention with physical objects may be used as a storage system. The physical objects may be as big as the size of containers, and the virtual objects may symbolize special areas of a display or an information-storing device. It is contemplated that the invention is applicable for any type of storage systems.
The positioning of a new object may be performed randomly, directed by an algorithm as it is, for example, performed by a computer program or by manually electing a movement or a type of movement or a non-movement.
An advantageous application of the invention includes a manually controlled movement or non-movement of the objects to determine the maturity of a user. The positioning of the objects within the field requires a certain level of recognition, intelligence and reactivity. These abilities need experience and training. Therefore, only persons who have achieved a certain level may master the positioning in a successful way.
Therefore, the invention may be used to evaluate these abilities and to determine if the user is an adult. In some applications it is desired to determine whether a person, especially a person requiring access to a computer or to a restricted area of a computer network, has reached a certain maturity. It is known to protect Internet-pages that have a content which is not suitable for minors are protected by an xe2x80x9cadult-check.xe2x80x9d Such an adult-check consists normally of a field in which the person who asks for permission to access the Internet page has to input the number of the user""s credit card or driver""s license. Such an approach is intended to determine whether the person has achieved a minimum age, especially an age for being regarded as an adult. This adult-check is problematic because a person other than the true owner of the credit card may use the number to get access.
An embodiment of the invention may be used as an effective and reliable adult check to prevent misuse of the credit card, for example, by a minor.
The invention not only allows determining the user""s visual abilities, intelligence and ability to react, but may also be used as a trainer for these qualities, especially as an intelligence-trainer.
To use the procedure as an intelligence-trainer it is especially advantageous when each object has the shape of five joined squares. Surprisingly, an implementation of the invention with objects formed by five joined squares is capable of increasing a person""s recognition, intelligence and ability to react. A possible explanation for this phenomenon is that objects from five joined squares, which are called PENTAMINOS, tend to maximize challenges associated with recognition and intelligence.